


Nothing to My Name

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Introspection, One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, POV Fukawa Toko, Unhealthy Relationships, any togafuka in this fic is expressly unhealthy sorry, not even really togafuka sorry y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Toko Fukawa was always alone. It was just her, her notebook, and her imagination.Byakuya Togami turned her world upside down.Komaru Naegi turned it right side up again.—An exploration of a writer and her relations.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 12





	Nothing to My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am here to present you with yet another introspection that I pulled out of my ass inspired by another fic on here: jesus saves, i spend by aestheticisms or R_Vienna
> 
> Also I needed to try and write something other than Komahina skdjakdh it’s getting out of hand

Toko Fukawa was a girl with nothing to her name. Nothing but a tattered leather notebook, a pen that seemed to exclusively form half-inked words, and thousands of realities that flickered in and out of her mind, waiting to be discovered.

For a long time, those were all she had. It was her and her imagination against the world.

Then came Byakuya Togami.

A tall, blonde corporate heir who had just as much presence as the company he was destined to lead.

A man who sat upon a rich, velvet throne with the entire universe at his fingertips.

A man who was sharp to the touch, a metal blade that would cut down anything in its path.

Anyone who stepped too close was sure to feel the resulting slice.

This, she knew first-hand. Countless hours, days, months that she spent staring, longing for him to finally look her way.

Her efforts were rewarded with scathing insults that dug her already vast grave even deeper.

Yet, that suffering was worth it. Because if she didn’t have the pain that reminded her she was alive, if she didn’t have the biting remarks that he regarded her with...her life would be empty.

If he weren’t there to hurt her, her only company would be her thoughts.

And sure, she was fine on her own. She had been for years...but even she knew that her imagination could only take her so far.

Being sucked into her own mental vacuum was never, and never could be sustainable.

And so, she held on.

For years, she clung to the scraps he would give her, even though she knew her desire would only make her appetite ever more present.

For years, she hung off his every word, even though each one was another shard of glass stabbed into her already fragile heart.

For years, she kept her hands wrapped tight around his legs, even though each step he took made her grip loosen more.

For years, she told herself that grounding herself in agony was better than being lost in the void.

All that went out of the window the day she met Komaru Naegi. Like flying thousands of feet in the air after being chained to the ground, it was jarring.

It was jarring because Komaru...was different.

She was a normal girl. Nothing about her made her stand out much. Whereas Byakuya demanded attention, Komaru blended into the scenery around her.

She wasn’t born with prestige. She lived in an unimpressive house with an equally unimpressive family.

She was dull. Soft, to put it another way. She was as dangerous as a chipmunk, and even looked the part, to an extent.

Komaru Naegi was nothing like Byakuya Togami, and yet Toko still found herself drawn to the girl.

In the span of what was a few weeks but felt like a few days at most, Komaru had started calling her “Toko-chan,” and texting her too late at night with silly photos of things she found on the internet.

For some reason, she was fine with Toko being awkward, being abrasive. She didn’t get frustrated when Toko got overwhelmed with something. She even seemed okay with Syo appearing every once in a while.

Being with Komaru was like a breath of fresh air when everything else surrounding her seemed to be clouded in smoke and debris. She was the first person that Toko could ever call a friend, and that idea made her happy.

Slowly, she was beginning to rely less on Byakuya’s pain to avoid falling into the realities she built in ink.

Slowly, her support was coming in the form of starry hazel eyes and blindingly sweet smiles.

Toko Fukawa was a girl with nothing to her name, apart from the pen and paper that had helped her stay afloat for 15 years.

But maybe, just maybe, she might have something special with Komaru Naegi.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that you can pinpoint the paragraph where I started projecting skdjakfhsjh also yeah I never know how to end stuff
> 
> Mayhaps drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this 👉👈


End file.
